


Making Marks

by HDHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blushing, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Marking, Neckz 'n' Throats, Porn Magazines, Sharing Clothes, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDHale/pseuds/HDHale
Summary: Illustrations for Udunie's fanfic 'Making Marks' for the Steter Reverse Bang 2019.First illustration is a Neckz 'N' Throats cover, the second is Peter spanking Stiles during the shoot.





	Making Marks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Udunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Making Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192372) by [Udunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie). 



**Author's Note:**

> The first piece was requested by Udunie for the scene at the start of their shoot in the fic. Stiles is wearing Peter's maroon shirt and it's polished, pretty, designed to be a photograph taken for the shoot. I then decided to make it into the cover for the magazine, and thus Udunie's fic!
> 
> The second piece was my original submission and I added the splashes of colour when Udunie prompted me with the red shirt. I loved the idea of added some flush and marks to Stiles too! I had no idea it would end up being a Neckz 'N' Throats piece, but Udunie was the absolute best and delivered all of my favourite kinks and werewolfy tropes in one fic!
> 
> Please go check out Udunie's Neckz 'N' Throats fic, Making Marks, linked above. It's incredibly intense and playful all at once and is just non-stop beautiful smut and werewolf courting all the way through! Go and enjoy. :D
> 
> Note: Please no negative critique, these pieces were drawn for Udunie and the Steter Reverse Bang event, and are also completed pieces. Critique is not desired. Tags have been included for warnings I think are suitable, but if something has been missed, feel free to let me know in a mature fashion and I will add it to the tags or description.


End file.
